Haust Foru
Summary The Haust Foru, Autumn Children, are peculiar race of fey created by the Vetere Viridis, the giant, most ancient trees of Cetemar. Most of these trees were destroyed in the Immolation. Seeing that the elves and their gods failed them, the surviving Vetere Viridis grew their own children, the Autumn Sons. The Haust Foru are diminutive in stature, lithe, but very strong. They show their age only in eye color, green being youngest, gold at maturity, orange and red in age, and brown upon death. They exist as living leaves. A Haust Foru ages with the tree that created it, dying when it drops a particular leaf. Their parent trees vary in type (deciduous to evergreen), allowing an Autumn Child to live for a few months to as many as 30 years. Haust Foru pass as human children until, upon close inspection, one can observe their green veins or touch their paper-like skin. They never consume solid food, only water or honey. Autumn Children avoid entering buildings made of wood, or paper. They apparently cannot die from cold or exposure. They can die from heat and lack of water. Large omnivores will occasionally eat Haust Foru. And they can be killed with cutting weapons. Bludgeoning does them little harm. Fire is another matter, causing permanent injury. Society Although birthed from trees, and seemingly androgynous, the Haust Foru form relationships and families. Older Foru may bond, and marry in a fashion; and will adopt newly grown Foru as their own. The Haust Foru must pass on their culture rapidly, for the onset of death is uncertain. Hivernnen and Veranen The Haust Foru have two classes: Hivernnen and Veranen. Veranen (born from annual trees) live very short lives. Hivernnen (born from perennial trees) may live as long as thirty years. Both classes intermingle freely. Hivernnen tend to become leaders; while Veranen are much more spontaneous. Few Haust Foru take formal names. They describe themselves by birth order, and by which tree they came from: The 12th of the Tall Rowan by the river's edge. Birth and Death Haust Foru are born from of the ancient trees out of a chrysalis leaf. When the leaf unfolds, the new Foru falls gently to the earth. This chrysalis leaf is the life-bond between the tree and the Autumn Child. When that leaf falls, so does the Child. Haust Foru have a very polite, formal, and peaceful society. On rare occasions they explode into violence over breaches of honor. Bands of Foru attack the ancient trees, cutting down entire branches of chrysalis leaves to kill their foes. These "Cullings" are exceptionally brutal, often taking the lives of hundreds of innocents. In death, a Haust Foru rapidly dessicates into a pile of peaty materials, smelling like decayed leaves. Other Foru will try to move the remains to the tree of birth. Barring that, the remains are sown back to the earth; and a garden planted there. Technology Haust Foru travel in small bands, tending to their parent-trees, and guarding the forest from interlopers. They must live near water sources. Haust Foru build few permanent structures, but they create sculpture as well as gardens. They build simple tools from wood, bone, and rock. But, despite their limited technology, the Foru are expert foresters. They know every medicine and poison in the groves. They move unseen in their lands, and can deliver a poison dart to a foe without ever being heard. Trade The Haust Foru conduct no trade themselves. However, there is a thriving black market for captured Autumn Children. Their skin is said to be prized for spell books. Their blood and bones can be used for ink, potions, and quills as well (how these materials are obtained are a subject of much conjecture and horror). LocationCategory:CulturesCategory:Fey The Haust Foru are found only in a forest region north of the Redout of the Alvar Laren, and west of the Kinnari. There are wild lands to the west of the Haust Foru groves, and marshlands to their north. Estimated Population Unknown. The Haust Foru have a saying, "We are as few or as many as the leaves." Known Cities and Towns None. Allies The elves of the Alvar Laran are wary friends. They occasionally send emissaries to fight off mutual enemies. Some human druids have received their favor. Peaceful haefling may pass through their groves as well. Foes Anyone with an axe is a foe. The Haust Foru deeply distrust men and dwarvenkind. Even elves are looked on with suspicion. They will leave Fellbreed alone if they carry no metal tools. Characters The Seventeenth of the Black Oak of the Bend The 17th is one of the youngest Haust Foru. It is one of the rare Children to be born from a tree near the border of Haust Foru lands. Consequently, the 17th has seen outsiders; and is curious about their ways. Leyfi the Scarred Leyfi is entering the 20th year of his life. He is one of the most ancient Haust Foru of his generation. Leyfi suffered a serious burn injury, scarring much of his lower torso. It is rumored he started the last Culling, which wiped out many of his rivals. He is different from fellow Haust Foru in that he has taken a name; and is secretly a Veranen. Leyfi has extended his life through dark magic, paid for with potions--even selling other Foru to his patron mages. Omin, The Third of the River Willow The 3rd is another remarkable Haust Foru. She was captured by raiders over five years ago, but was able to escape. Omin was fortunate to be only a curiosity, placed in a rich Midian noble's menagerie. She now lives her life as a thief and sometime bard, not knowing how many more years she has left before her leaf falls. Comments "Tread carefully, and show no blade. The trees here have knives of their own." --Geiger the Traveler and Bard "Life starts and ends, fluttering in the breeze." --A Haust Foru saying "Stay in the cool gloaming with me, my heart. Walk in the green shadows with me, my love. Stay with me until the leaves fall." --Haust Foru poem "Watch them closely. They may live in peace. But, if these Children ever marched as one, we could not stand against them." --Cantus Arcus, Ranger of the Alvar Laran